$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {0} \\ {-1} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {-2} \\ {1} & {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{1} & {-2}-{1} & {0}-{-2} \\ {-1}-{1} & {3}-{0} & {2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-3} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$